She's His Nobody
by ChocolateCherry22
Summary: (11/OC) When the Doctor lands in America, he meets a curious 13 year old girl. Six years later, he returns, and bumps into her again. In the time that he was gone, she had fallen in love with this mysterious doctor. She begs to stay with him, and he agrees. Eventually, she ends up in a life-or-death situation, and there might not be anything he can do... (Sequel if this goes well!)
1. A little Artist

It all started when she was thirteen years old. She wasn't anybody special. Just a normal thirteen year old girl. With a normal thirteen year old girl life. Nobody important. And yet she saved the world.

Maddie sat in her room at her drawing board, trying to think of something to draw. She wanted something new and different. Something weird and unique, but nothing too odd. Just something... fresh.

She pulled her curly golden brown hair back into a ponytail, thought for a moment, then took the ponytail out again. She twirled her sketch pencil between her fingers.

"Great so... Art." she mumbled to herself. "Drawing... Art. But what to draw?" she moaned. Checking the clock, she realized it was one o five in the morning. She was tired, but she really felt like drawing something. She just had to figure out what.

As she was thinking to herself, she heard a crash outside. She assumed it was nothing and continued thinking. Then she noticed a weird noise. Like some kind of Sci fy vortex thing type of a noise.

She still ignored it. But it continued. Finally, she pulled back her curtain to peek outside, expecting a car crash or something weird.

What she saw was a big box out in her yard. Like a shed or something. And it was blue. How weird.

She quietly slipped on flip flops and crept outside to see it. Normally she wouldn't do anything like that; sneak outside at night. But this was... Weird.

She touched it to make sure it was real.

"Yup. Definitely real." she mumbled. Suddenly, the door opened. She screeched and jumped backwards.

"Hello! Aw don't be scared now it's just me. Don't worry I won't be long here. Doesn't look like a very interesting place. Not sure why I'm here. But I do suppose she always takes me where I need to go..."

Maddie stared. A man had just walked out of the box that was sitting on her front lawn. He was tall and thin, and had floppy dark brown hair. His eyes were blue as far as she could tell, and he had a very long an thin face. He wore a tweed jacket, white button down,red bowtie, black pants, hiking boots, and a red fez on his head. And he spoke with a British accent.

"What, you frightened? Don't be! Don't worry." he laughed.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"Who are you?" she said louder.

"Ah! An American accent! How interesting. Are we in America then?" he smiled.

"Yeah. The States" she nodded. "but who are you and what is this?" she asked again.

"I am the doctor!" he laughed. "and this is my ship."

"You're a doctor?" she whispered.

"No." he shook his head, his hair flopping.

"But you said..."

He smiled. "I'm THE doctor."

"You're not the only doctor. If you're a doctor then you're a doctor." she pointed out.

"Nope. I'm the doctor." he said.

"Well why are you on my lawn? How did you get here?" she asked, looking up at the box.

"Why? Not sure. How?" he laughed. "my TARDIS."

"Your... What?" she frowned, listening, but still examining the box.

"This. My TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space." he nodded. He pressed his ear against the outside wall of the box. "Why did you bring me here?" he whispered.

"Are you talking to your box?" Maddie laughed, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"TARDIS." he corrected. "It's a TARDIS." he looked at her. "Pajamas? Lets see... Looks about 21st century right?" he asked.

Maddie suddenly realized she was in her tank top and pajama shorts.

"umm... Yeah. 2012." she said. "right so... Um, what did you say your name was?" she asked again, watching as he pulled out a small object shaped like a pen. It buzzed and a green light shined from the tip.

"I told you. I'm the doctor." he said.

"I know you're a doctor but what's your name?" she said, starting to get quite frustrated.

"The doctor. Just The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" she cried.

"Shhh" he put his finger to his lips. "theres something here. My TARDIS always takes me where I need to go, which means there's something here. I got to find out what! Seen anything weird lately?" he turned to Maddie.

"No." she shrugged. "Wait what do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know. Strange people, weird voices, inexplicable deaths, a spaceship falling out of the sky?" he asked, his blue eyes wide.

"What? No." she frowned. She couldn't help but wonder if he even knew what he was saying. Maybe he's insane, she thought.

He walked around the front yard, examining everything. Then he stopped at the edge of the driveway.

"What's back there?" he asked, looking into the backyard.

"Nothing really." Maddie shrugged. "Just grass and pine trees mostly. Theres a picnic table, and umm, a garden area under the tree with rocks and statues and stuff." her brown eyes followed him as he raced to the backyard.

"Where are you going?" she cried, following him. The grass was wet and it was cold out, she didn't want to stay outside much longer.

"Aha!" he cried, pulling something out from under the tree.

"Hey! Thats our garden! You can't... What are you doing?" she cried.

"How long has this been in your backyard?" he asked, holding up a little stone statue of an angel.

"I don't know." she shrugged. "A while."

"Well alright then. Off I go. Goodbye." he waved and, angel in hand, took off for the front yard.

"Hang on you can't just take it! Thats our angel!" she cried, following him. "Where are you going?"

"This thing is death. So I am going to get rid of it!" he smiled. "See you later!" he stepped into the blue box.

"You're not leaving. You're just going into the box." she laughed.

"TARDIS." he said again. "it's a TARDIS."

"Well whatever." she shook her head. "That box isn't going to take you anyw-"

He shut the door. Suddenly, that strange Sci fy vortex sound could be heard again. And the box faded away.

Maddie stared. That couldn't be real. It just couldn't. She walked around the spot where it had just been, and grasped the air, trying to find it.

"Wh- wha-Wh-WHAT?" she cried, staring.

As She Examined the air, she heard that weird noise again. She jumped back, frightened. And the box reappeared right before her eyes, fading into sight.

The door opened and the doctors head poked out.

"What's your name then?" he asked.

She simply stared. Why did he come back?

"Well go on then, what's your name?" he asked again.

"Uh... Um, Madeline. Maddie." she said awkwardly.

"Oh. Brilliant name." he smiled. "Just kidding." he frowned. "I hate it."

"What?" Maddie cried angrily.

"Whats your middle name?" he asked.

"Uh... Marie." she responded.

"Great. You're Marie now." he disappeared back into the box, then quickly popped out again. "And uh, don't buy any more stone angels." he laughed. "Later, Marie!" and the box, the TARDIS, disappeared again.

Maddie stood there for a moment, then she realized he wasn't going to come back.

Quietly, she crept inside, back into her room. She sat back down at her drawing board. She couldn't get it out of her head. The TARDIS, that weird noise, that strange doctor, with his fez and bow-tie and British accent.

She grabbed her sketch pencil and began her drawing. She was drawing the TARDIS.


	2. Vwoorp Vwoorp

•• Six Years Later ••

Her desk was covered in them. She had folders and folders of them. They were stuffed in her closet and shoved Under her bed. Since that night, she had drawn hundreds of them. Hundreds of drawings of the Doctor and his TARDIS.

She always hoped he would come back. In the time since his visit, not only had she drawn hundreds of pictures, but she had twisted her own memory a little bit. She remembered the doctor, exactly as he was, except... Maybe a little bit more attractive. But she couldn't help it. He was too... Mysterious. He left it so open... He could be anyone.

She could only imagine how old he would be now. Much much older than her. Its Impossible for him to ever want to come back, and she knew that.

She was working on another one. Another sketch of her mysterious doctor. She remembered his looks exactly. The smiling blue eyes, the floppy brown hair, the tight smile, the flat wide nose. Her sketches looked just like him. Just like her doctor.

"Oh doctor, come back, won't you?" she whispered. "They say I should let you go. I stopped telling people about it. They think I'm insane." she laughed to herself. "I still hear that noise in my head... That noise... It's so real." she whispered to nobody. "So loud, so real." she sat straight up.

"No." she whispered. "No. It couldn't be? I've just gone insane." she shook her head and her curly hair swung. She pulled back the curtain and looked out.

She wasn't sure if it was real, but there it was. The TARDIS was back.

Her chocolate eyes widened. It had been six years, and it was back. That noise... That weird noise.

She rushed through the house and opened the door, racing outside. This time it had landed across the street, so she had to run across the road barefoot.

As she approached it, the door swung open.

"Doctor!" she cried. "It's really you. It's you!" she laughed. "you don't look a day older." she frowned.

"Hullo. Have we met?" he asked, smiling.

"You're exactly as I remember." she whispered. "and so is the TARDIS. Six years... I waited six years. Now you're back, completely unchanged."

He looked at her.

"Oh! Marie?" he laughed, his brown hair flopping.

"I don't tend to go by that, but yeah." she nodded. "Remember me? You took that angel statue from my yard. Had a hard time explaining that to my mom!" she stepped forward. "I kept thinking you might come back. I never understood how you even left. But I couldn't forget it. They all think I'm insane." she shook her head.

"Oh the angel? Yeah I destroyed that." he nodded. "What year are we in now?"

"I'm nineteen." she said. "It's been six years. It's 2018."

"Interesting. Just thought I'd pop by sometime in the near future, didn't expect to run into you again." he explained.

"What do you mean by near future?" she asked. "And how come you don't look any older?" she frowned. "And I want to know how That TARDIS works." she demanded.

"Slow down. It's just my ship. And I don't really age." he mumbled. "So, 2018? No flying cars or anything yet? Nah, I guess that's a couple centuries later, am I right?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

He stopped.

"Thats just it. Not on earth." he said seriously.

She shook her head. "What... What?" she cried.

"Duck." he said.

"Duck? What's Duc-"

He shoved her down, then crouched next to her. "DUCK!" he cried as he pushed her down.

Maddie watched as a large bat like creature flew over them, right where their heads had just been.

"What the-" she began.

The Doctor stood up and pointed his pen thing at the creature, which fell to the ground with a metallic clatter.

"Just as I thought." he nodded. "Well, see you round Marie." he stepped into the TARDIS and shut the door.

She pounded on the door.

"No, you can't leave! Not again! Not this time! I don't even know who you are!" she cried. "And I'm begging you not to leave." she whispered to herself. She watched slowly as the TARDIS disappeared out of sight, making that weird noise once again.

"Why did I think you would stay?" she moaned. As she stood up, she heard the noise again. She turned around and watched it materialize in front of her.

"Not to worry, I got rid of those bat things. I heard your knocking as I left. Thought I'd come back." he smiled.

"But you... You were there... And it's been like three seconds." she mumbled.

"Well, yeah. Time travel." he shrugged. "Also..." he grabbed something from inside the TARDIS. "Picked up a new fez."

"a Fez?" she asked.

"Yeah. Fezzes are cool." he nodded.

Maddie shrugged.

"So, Marie, you said you've been waiting?" He asked.

"Well yeah, I-" he stopped her.

"Well, want to, I don't know, check out some other planets or something?" he smiled.

"You've got to be kidding." she laughed.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Meaning I can travel anywhere in time and space." he said.

"What, in there? It's so tiny!" she cried. "Can we both even fit in there at the same time?"

"You tell me." he flung open the door. Cautiously, she stepped inside.

"It's... Big. Bigger on the inside!" she laughed. "Is any of this real?" she cried.

"I sure hope so. If not, I'm living in a nine hundred year old dream." the doctor said, flipping some switches on what seemed to be the TARDIS control panel.

"Can we like, travel? In time and whatnot?" she asked, admiring the inside of the ship.

"Well, it does appear I'm all alone in here. Pretty big place to be alone in. So where do you want to go?" he asked, watching as her eyes widened with excitement.

"Oh I don't know, um, well... The future." she decided.

"Want to go pack a bag?" he offered.

"Will we be staying long?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear."

"Maybe. If we get kidnapped by aliens, you might want some pajamas."

Maddie laughed.

"I'll be right back." she said, rushing inside.


	3. Kiss and Travel

A moment later, she came back out, with a little purple bag.

She set it down. Embroidered on the front of the bag was 'Marie'

"You don't go by Marie, huh?" he asked.

"Well, sometimes." she admitted.

"alright Marie. To the future then?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

"Yeah. To the future." she said.

"Here we go!" he pulled a lever, and the strange TARDIS noise could be heard again.

"Love that noise." she whispered, looking up.

And then they were traveling through space and time, just like that.

"What year will we be in?" she asked. "Anything like in the movies? I mean like, flying cars and alien leaders... Or alien technology or cyber people or anything?" she wondered out loud.

"Let's go to... How about the somewhat near future, hm? Like say, 24th century or something?" he smiled that tight smile again.

"Yeah, that... Sounds amazing." Maddie laughed. "Amazing."

She wondered if it was just a dream, this trip. Maybe it wasn't real at all. What if he wasn't real? It is likely. After all... He seemed too perfect. Much too perfect.

While he controlled the TARDIS, all focused on the levers and buttons and such, she couldn't take her eyes off him. She couldn't look away. She just watched him, bent over the controls, hard at work. And she smiled. She couldn't help it. It was her doctor. After all those years, her doctor. Finally.

"What's so funny, then?" he asked, looking up.

"Nothing. Nothing ." She smiled. "This is just... So amazing."

"There we are." he said. The noise stopped, and he looked up. "Future, about 200 years."

She stopped.

"What is it now, then?" he asked.

"Is this real?" she asked. "I mean, what if it's a dream, and I wake up and it's all gone?"

"Well then I suppose you better make the best of every second then." he replied.

She turned around to face him. "Make the best of it..." she mumbled, nodding. "Alright." she agreed.

"Right then so let's-" but his speech was cut short, for she grabbed him and pressed her lips against his. Her arms slid around his neck and she kissed him. When she finally let go, he was in shock.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now." she admitted.

"Well..." he said awkwardly, just saving himself from completely falling backwards. "I was not expecting this. Um, the future, then?" he asked, opening the door.

She stood there, smiling and licking her lips absentmindedly.

"Yeah!" She agreed. "The future..."

He stepped out of the TARDIS, and she followed behind him, cautiously.

There were no words to describe it. She was actually in the future. Same spot, two hundred years later. Her eyes darted back and forth, taking in the scene around her.

"Oh my god." she breathed.

He smiled.

"Oh god. This is insane!" she cried, jumping up and down. "oh my god. I'm dead!" she stopped. "my whole family is dead!" she chewed on a nail while staring at a tree in front of her. "what if I had children? Oh my god can I find my descendants?"

She babbled on excitedly while the Doctor simple watched her. She was so excited, so bubbly.

"Would you like to take a look around?" he laughed.

"Would I?" she giggled.


End file.
